Hangovers Suck
by XXX.Left.Click.XXX
Summary: They were finally going to become the close brothers that they once were five years ago. So he should be happy right? Then, why didn't it satisfy him as much as it should have? What more could Sasuke want? Maybe dear older brother could help him figure it out...Main:Itasasu, AU Warnings: Adult language, Incest, Alcohol Usage,
1. If you can't stand the heat

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I decided to write one with all my spare time and I love this pairing, so yeah…just give it a chance.

I'll take any criticism regarding ways in which I can improve since I'm just a beginner. Honestly, just no flames please. If you don't agree with this you need to leave because no one is forcing you to read.

Okay, I'm done rambling.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and I don't mind because , I mean c'mon, have you read chapter 590...simply genius.

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you wearing?"

"Provocative clothing, which I aim to seduce you with, because I don't know what the fuck will convince you that I want you to fuck me_. Hard_."

"….You're drunk."

"Just a little, but that's not the point Aniki. I know you want this, and I do too. So if the feeling is mutual and no one is around, I want to know why you're not screwing my brains out by now."

"I'm not taking advantage of you while you're intoxicated."

"Damn it, why can't you just not give a damn for once Itachi! Even if I wasn't drunk I'd still want this! Do something for yourself," Sasuke said the last sentence with a lecherous grin ,"Just give in to what we both deserve and _desire._"

Itachi hesitated before responding, "…..I "-

-How the hell did it lead to this? To Incest? Well, Sasuke wouldn't know how to explain it in simplest terms, so let's just go back to where it all began six long months ago.

…..

===========BEFORE GRADUATION====================

One of these days, Sasuke would invent the cure for idiocy.

Once the world saw how his blond friend had been cleansed of the imbecile virus(a miracle in itself), they would dub him _God's Reincarnation._

Well maybe not God, (Being dubbed the antichrist didn't sound too swell either) so let's go with Einstein, who everyone loves to believe in.

People worldwide would come to him, begging to share the life-altering solution he'd created, and then Sasuke would make them grovel on their knees until mankind offered to make him earth's supreme ruler, and then he would enslave all who'd dared to piss him off throughout life, and-

"Hey asshole! Get that creepy smirk off your face. I swear, it's like you're plotting world domination or somethin (He preferred _dictatorship_). Anyways, you're supposed to be helping me with this calculus homework, which I still don't get, so stop dozing off and give me the answers."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Hn. I offered my help to tutor you, not give you the answers, usuratonkachi. You need to actually learn this for next week's final exam. It's the only thing that can pull your pathetic grade up to at least a C. "

"Oi! I beg your pardon. That's not true… it would go to up to a C _plus_."

Oh poor Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't realized the disease had corroded his best friend's brain this extensively. But maybe he should have when he saw the retard using algebraic formulas to solve a calculus problem. Disappointed with the fact that nothing could cure the moron, he just sighed before retorting,

"All the more reason you should study you dumb fuck. With how little you've been progressing, you'll be lucky to get a D. Now stop slacking off and listen while I explain this once more."

"You seriously know how to motivate a guy."

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm feeling a little motivated to leave right now, so if you'll excuse -"

"Alright I'm listening! Don't go! I really do need your help." Naruto knew Sasuke loved to make people beg, so surely this would be enough.

Unfortunately for the blond, Sasuke was not in a resilient mood. Actually, he was feeling pretty vicious. And although it wasn't the whole world at his beck and call, he would settle for the source that denied him the privilege of being able to live out this fantasy.

"Get on your knees and plead for me to stay"

Apparently he'd expected too much.

"As if!"

That was okay. He knew Naruto's weakness (besides shitty, sodium-packed ramen) anyways and didn't hesitate to use it.

"Fine, I hope Kushina looks forward to pinning an F on the fridge for another one of your outstanding failure awards. Especially considering it's your last grade."

Naruto winced. His mother was a truly frightening woman. The last time he showed her his report card, he could've sworn her fiery hair had come to life and almost pissed himself when it looked as if it would consume him in her red, habanero anger.

But what about his pride?

He noticed Sasuke was already opening the door to leave his room.

What pride! He'd only kissed one person his whole life by none other than this jerkoff.

Lesson learned; never pick a guy with sociopathic tendencies for a friend, and or, anything in general. Because they are not, he repeats, they are **not** _friendly _(emphasis on the 'friend') and they had scary superiority complexes.

"Okay okay! See I'm on my knees, so stay! ...Umm_ please_, for me_?"_

Turning around, the jerk looked as if still contemplating the thought of leaving_. _He just stared at the blond with narrowed eyes and a thumb under his chin_. _So after what felt like an eternity (half a minute) to Naruto, who was sadly impatient and impulsive, blurted-

"What, did you also want a blowjob?"

….Glare, pivot, left foot forward-.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! You know I don't think before I speak, so forget I said that. You're right, this is no time for jokes." There, a trilogy of apologies, a wound to his own pride,_ and_ an ego boost for the douche.

Satisfied, Sasuke turned and walked to sit back down on the floor where all of the blond's work was scattered.

"You know better than to provoke me twice, so shut it and pay attention. You can stop kneeling so pathetically now by the way."

"Ummm."

"What is it?"

"My legs fell asleep."

"Then stay that way, so long as you don't get distracted"

Naruto did so, and proceeded to mumble something that sounded like –_sadistic bastard 'should really beat you -_.

"Come again?"

"I said 'fantastic master please continue' "

* * *

After two more hours of tutoring the infuriating twit, Sasuke called it a day and decided to head home. The hyperactive blond gave him twice a bigger headache when he was trying to use his brain instead of his blabbermouth

Naruto had decided to accompany him on his way out.

"Hey Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask you somethin."

"Hn."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. I think I finally figured out why you have that stick up your ass and –hey stop glaring!- and sadly it's pretty obvious. You're a virgin right? So in my opinion, you need to get laid, and I guarantee you'll find true bliss."

There goes that twitch again.

"Let me get this straight. You, who's only had one kiss throughout his eighteen years of life- which you know was an accident-, is lecturing me about getting a sex life. You're fucking with me right dobe?"

"I fuck you not. Besides, I'm already a ball of sunshine without ever having had sex. You on the other hand, act like a cliché-nobody-understands-me teenager. Well I understand! And what I understand is that you need a good fuck to feel good. And you don't' even have to go out with her since you know your fan girls would do anything to be your first romp in the sheets. So by all means, hit it and quit it.", cue sunshiny smile.

"That's nice Doctor Drew (1) , but I didn't ask for your opinion . Desperate people don't hold much of an appeal to me, so no thanks. I'm fine with focusing on my education than getting a lecture from the teacher for staring at her tits during class." Sasuke said the last part with a condescending and knowing look.

Naruto went on defense, "Dude, it was health class. I was just wondering if it wasn't hazardous for Tsunade to walk around with those atomic bombs. She could be a terrorist! I was right about Deidara wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't. He was just an explosive test operator who took that job as an inspiration for his sculptures. You misunderstood when he'd claimed that to him art was a bang."

"Have you seen the motherfreakin spy kids shit he owns? He told me once that his sculptures were the _bomb_, and that he promised they would _blow me away_ if I let him demonstrate them. How is that not suspicious?-Argh, we're getting off topic here! Look man, if you're not gonna do it then fine, be a prude. All I can say is that you should at least whack it more often, cuz it really wouldn't surprise me if Uchihas were too _prideful_ to do that."

He so didn't need this.

"Whatever, are you done? I need to get going."

"Yes, and I think I've made my point, so see you on Monday bastard. Don't forget to pump it up when you get home!"

With a shake of his head, Sasuke bid him a farewell,

"Later dead last."

* * *

On his drive back home, Sasuke's cellphone started to vibrate. He obviously wasn't going to answer while driving, so he just decided to check who it was when he reached the Uchiha manor. Not like he would've answered anyways. He didn't like to socialize with people in general. The only ones excepted from that were Naruto (rarely) and his older brother Itachi.

Though, he also acknowledged that Itachi was always an exception for everything, the biggest one being the saying that goes 'nobody's too fucking perfect'. He was highly intelligent, a great athlete, popular amongst everyone, and devastatingly handsome.

Of course, so was Sasuke, but his brother was all that on a whole nother supernova level.

Fucking show off.

He remembered being a little kid he was confused as to how feel towards Itachi. He would feel jealous at all the praise his brother would receive from Father for even simplistic things like finding the god damn remote control, while little Sasuke received no acknowledgement living in his shadow.

Growing up however, he'd come to no longer feel resentment towards his Nii-san after realizing that no one acknowledged him more than Itachi, and that was all he'd needed. Which was why he couldn't help but feel abandoned when 5 years ago, his brother had abruptly decided he wanted to go study in America. He still remembered the final words Itachi had left him with right before leaving.

"Foolish Otouto, I'll return before you know it, so there's no need to miss me. Take care."

And then he was left to accept another sudden change in his life soon afterwards.

The day after his Aniki left, Sasuke had found the keys his father had been desperately searching for to drive to work ( because there was no way in hell he was going to show up at work in his wife's pink corvette and give Madara another reason to justify why Fugaku was oh-so-whipped) and to his utter surprise, the man had looked at him sternly (albeit blundering) and said proudly (albeit awkwardly) –

"That's my boy."

Sasuke had stood there staring at his father like a gaping fish while thinking along the lines of '….asdfghjkl….the fuck? Neglecting father say _what?'_

Fugaku had felt so out of place under that stare so he'd just decided to try to look composed while turning to slowly walk away from his flabbergasted son. Then he had headed for work.

How had Sasuke felt after the shock wore off?

Abso-freakingly-pissed.

He had thrived throughout his whole life to receive those words from his father trying to live up to his expectations, and in the end all he had needed to do was find some shiny mother-effing keys!

How anticlimactic. He should have figured it out when Itachi had found the remote.

The next day, he had thrown those keys over his house's fence where it had hopefully landed in the ditch that was located behind, so that it could rust real prettily.

Luckily (and unfortunately) enough, his father had afterwards started to push him to start achieving the bigger things in life. Which meant more work, joining the soccer team, learning the family business, and doing his best to become valedictorian since he hadn't graduated early like his big brother had.

At the end of the day, when he came home sweaty and dehydrated from playing on the field, to go study (again) in his room, his father would pass him by the hallway and say -

"As expected from my son."

Although he relished those moments, he couldn't help but feel like a replacement or that he was just being crafted into another Itachi. It was now starting to make him wish his brother was back home to poke him in the forehead and proceed to reassure him that he was his own person . It was in these moments where he felt he couldn't ignore the feeling of abandonment.

Oh god, he was thinking too much.

With a start he realized how fast the time had gone by and that he was already parked in front of his house.

He shook off the reminiscing thoughts. He honestly needed to stop being so dependent on his Aniki.

He got out of the car and headed towards the front door to continue inside. He really felt like eating some comfort food so he headed towards the kitchen. Once there, he started to raid the fridge in search for a delectable tomato. He had made sure to keep a very plump one hidden from the rest behind the milk carton, and oh God, he was already salivating at the thought of flavoring its rich juic-

Wait.

Right were his precious red plump should be was a very horrific, vacant spot.

He went through the dairy section again at least five times and guess what? Still. No. Tomato.

What the fuck? How could it be gone when he was the only one in the house that even liked the vegetable (It's not a fruit!)? His parents already knew that he liked to separate one from the rest to keep for himself so they knew better than to relocate it. The only one that had ever ignored that and ate it anyways just to tease him was-

"Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't help myself"

He felt himself tense in shock at the unexpected voice.

The velvety tone struck him with familiarity.

Could it be?

He closed the fridge and then slowly turned himself towards the direction he had heard the voice coming from. There was no way that it was actually-

"Itachi?"

Yup, It sure was him. In the flesh._ Literally_. The man was casually leaning against the kitchen counter, _shirtless._ Apparently, he still worked out, judging by his six pack, and looked to be the right amount of muscle and slimness. He noticed how his brother's pale, bare chest seemed a bit damp and assumed he had just gotten out of the shower, judging by the dripping black hair tied in a loose ponytail. He was also wearing loose black sweat pants that rode low on his jutting hipbones and barefoot.

"Yes, and you are Sasuke. Is that any way to greet me Otouto? So my guess is that you're no longer meticulous about what foods to eat. I'll just finish this then."

If he hadn't been so engrossed at staring at his Aniki's torso, he would have noticed how in his right hand a luscious tomato was held. It had already been bitten, and was halfway done-correction- about to become less than that seeing as how Itachi was about to chew into it once more.

"Hey that's mine!"

With a playful smirk Itachi brought it to his mouth and kept it there for a few tense seconds. Then….munch. Chew, chew. Swallow.

"Well, it's mine now."

He probably should felt aggravated (because no one touched his mother fucking tomatoes), but he found himself captivated by the red juices smeared on his Nii-san's plump lips and how a cherry tongue came out to lick it up slowly. His focus reverted back to the naked upper body and how the black hair that clung over a naked shoulder was still dripping, but that's not what had caught his attention. No, it was the sly droplet that had found its merry way sliding down leisurely towards his brother's pink nipple, where it still clung.

Amazing how his brother could make even eating a vegetable look erotic. Itachi should advertise healthy eating because he guaranteed people would start it if they saw how his big brother made it look so sinfully good.

"You look flushed Sasuke. Are you really that upset? I was only teasing."

Itachi smiled softly and revealed what had been in his other hand that had been hidden behind his back.

"This is the one that was behind the milk carton. Take it."

Gawkily, he grabbed the offered plump.

"R-right. Thanks."

Shit, just what the fuck was that? He never stuttered around anyone! His brother was home again and all he could do was get hot and bothered by Itachi's presence. He needed to get his mind off of his Aniki's physical visage.

They both chewed in silence while Sasuke thought about what to say to his big brother after so long.

Finally, after finishing their snacks, Sasuke spoke up -

"So what brings you home Itachi? I thought it took at least six years to complete the course you're taking."

His brother smiled at him (such a perfect set of teeth!), "Ah yes, well, I didn't want to miss my Otouto's graduation as valedictorian. I must say, I'm impressed, but not nearly as much as I am proud of you."

Wow,If he'd been as pathetic as his fan girls, he would have let out a happy, sobbing squeal and would have jumped his brother to squeeze him in a death bear hug. But he wasn't, so he settled for looking away and muttering while feeling his face heat up again-

"Thanks. It's not as great as graduating early though."

His brother looked at him with narrowed eyes now and spoke sternly -

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?" He refused to look at his Aniki while his body was reacting strangely to him.

"Look at me." Itachi spoke in a softer tone that managed to calm Sasuke down enough to look up and obey his brother.

Poke.

"Foolish Otouto, you should've seen that coming." His Nii-san chuckled.

Before he could retort in indignation, his brother spoke again," From what mother tells me, Father has barely begun to recognize your potential to become someone great. It's not your fault if you weren't receiving enough encouragement as of late, while I was pushed to achieve impossible feats since infancy. If I'dve been in your place, I wouldn't have bothered to try, and certainly wouldn't have done as great as you're doing now. So be more prideful in yourself, because I know everyone who cares about you is, including me." Itachi finished with a soft smile and tenderly closed eyes.

This was why he would never be able to become more independent. How could he when his brother's endearing words are what kept him feeling so complete? This is what he'd needed to hear the whole time he felt everyone was judging him and thinking he was just (as Sai had put it when describing Sakura) 'a waste of sperm and eggs'. It was refreshing to not feel as though he was a mistake in the reproductive system.

He regained his focus on Itachi and noticed how smooth and subtle his brother's inviting pale, pink lips looked.

Subconsciously, he'd started to lean forward his face towards his Aniki's until he was only centimeters away. Itachi was now also looking at him curiously. He didn't know what he was doing. He could only feel the eratic thumping in his chest and hear it in his head, but right when he closed his eyes as well to close the lip distance, the phone rang.

Sasuke jumped as if shocked by Sakura's taser. Just what the hell was he thinking?

Space! Space! He needed to step off of his brother's cool-aid!

He rapidly moved until he was standing at least two yards away. Sadly, two yards away, a chair that stuck out of table had gone unnoticed by the raven in his attempt to set a distance between himself and his brother, causing him to tumble and hit his head hard on the floor. Woops.

"Christ! Motherfuck! That hurts like a_ bitch_."

Itachi looked at his brother in shock for a second and then snapped out of it to immediately rush in aiding him.

His Nii-san had kneeled and wrapped one arm around his Otouto's shoulders while the other cradled his delicate head

""Sasuke, what got into you? Besides pain, what're you feeling?"

Sasuke did his best to hide a moan of pain, plus his dizziness, and just ignored the inquiry. "Itachi, would you please get me some ice? I have a feeling it'll start to swell really bad"

No questions asked, Itachi stood up with one arm now wrapped around his brother's waist, and settled the younger on a chair. Yes, the one that had ironically caused him this misfortune. Tomorrow, he'd make sure to throw that chair over the fence where all the things that had fucked with him mysteriously disappeared to.

While his brother walked away to retrieve the ice, the telephone's voicemail was heard (He'd forgotten it was even ringing….tomorrow the phone would also go missing)-

_Beep_

"_Sasuke, It's your mother, I just found out that your father forgot to mention your brother is coming back to live with us after graduating early. Again! He said he would arrive today so expect to see him soon. Call me if he gets home before me and Fugaku. Bye sweetie."_

Well no wonder his family had seemed anxious these past few days. He 'd thought it was weird that they started polishing all of the awards and trophies that belonged to his brother and had put his own medals and honors on display also. Now he guessed it was to show that they still worshiped his Aniki and that they had even made another Itachi (a.k.a Sasuke) so that it would be as if he'd never left.

Itachi had been digging through the fridge to hurriedly put in some ice inside the compress he'd found in the first aid cabinet (thankfully it was still in the kitchen where he remembered). He didn't act like he'd heard a word the answering machine had said. No actually, he looked to still be worried and in a haste to get back to his wounded little brother. Once he was done, he rushed back with the compress to where his brother was sitting and tenderly cradled Sasuke's head with his left hand.

"Tell me where it hurts."

His Nii-san's face was way too close for his liking. (2) He was practically breathing in all the carbon dioxide Itachi was letting out! He needed to get some space before he passed out from all the heat getting to him.

"I can do it myself Aniki."

However, his brother was stubborn and looked determined to take care of his younger brother.

"Sasuke, just tell me. It's my fault for not reaching out to catch you when I saw you fall. "

He didn't want to say the reason for his sudden clumsiness was due to him having immoral impulses, but he reassured his brother it wasn't his fault either,"No it's not. I just-"

"At least let me take care of you this once. I miss doing this."

…..Well, when he put it that way.

Sasuke pointed to where the injury was and immediately felt the pain alleviated from the cool ice being pressed down on it carefully. Too bad it didn't help his face warming up again at having Itachi so close to him…again.

His Nii-san was starting to stare at him deeply and it was making him feel antsy.

"Sasuke, you've grown into a very handsome young man."

Itachi's eyes had strayed towards his lips and were now focused intensely with a glint of something he couldn't name portrayed on them.

Could it be that he also wanted to-

"You should go rest, you're breathing quite heavily. You should have told me you were also feeling faint."

He wanted to say that the dazed spell from the landing had worn off and that it was only there again from being in close proximity of his gloriously half-naked brother. But now that his brother had backed off and given him the compress to wrap his arm around him again in an attempt to guide him to the living room couch, he wisely chose to keep that to himself.

When Itachi reached the sofa he sat down and pulled Sasuke to sit right next to him. Sasuke tensed when he felt his brother start to pull his head down to where Itachi's lap was located.

"Just lay down Sasuke, You'll feel better once you've had a good nap."

Sasuke gradually did as was told and stretched himself out on the couch over his Aniki's thighs. He felt like such a little kid, but couldn't help but feel comforted by having Itachi being so caring towards him again. Not to mention that with the way he was situated, he could feel his big brother's hard muscles pressed against him. His skin had a scent that reminded him of the fresh smell the rain left the grass lingering with outside in a summer evening. If he were a poet, he'd find a way to put his brother's aroma into the best composed poem out there and make millions off of it.

Itachi left the compress on his head and was now looking at him downcast.

"Sleep little brother"

With a content little smile, Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes to let his mind drift off into a dark abyss.

* * *

He woke up to a blinding flash illuminating his face.

"Oh Fugaku, look at our boys! They're already cuddling together in their sleep, how adorable! I didn't know you missed your big brother this much Sasuke."

Blinking the sleep away, Sasuke took note of Mikoto standing infront of him with a giddy smile and a camera in her hand.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"When I walked inside and saw you two snuggling together like when you were boys, I couldn't resist taking out the camera. Now we can put this precious moment in a frame to display later!"

Upon looking at his position, Sasuke stiffened.

Sometime during his rest, Itachi had fallen asleep lain down face up, and had decided to pull Sasuke on top of him (while he was still half-naked). Oblivious little Sasuke had unconsciously wrapped his arms around his Ni-san's neck and had tucked his face between his collar and shoulder. Itachi also had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist in a protective manner.

He registered his father standing with his arms crossed behind his mother.

"Mikoto stop it, you're flustering the boy."

Sasuke immediately went to get up off the couch but a very possessive arm only tightened around him and kept him in place. Fortunately, that little movement managed to wake his brother up. Itachi groggily opened his eyes and moved a hand up to his mouth to cover up a yawn. Then he noticed Sasuke looking at him with an agitated frown. Nii-san only smiled at him.

"Otouto, I see you're awake. How are you feeling now?"

"Just great. Would you mind doing me the favor of letting me go now Aniki?"

"Why?"

"Oh Itachi, my first baby, you're back! I didn't want to wake you because I know it must have been tiring traveling so far to get here. I see you've already started bonding with your brother again, how cute."

_*Flash_

"….That's why."

Itachi immediately released his brother and they both stood up far apart from the other. Sasuke didn't know what to make from the sudden feeling of loss, so he just ignored it.

Mikoto put the camera in her purse and went to hug her son in a motherly embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here to stay with us again. Welcome back honey."

"Thank you mother."

When his mom stepped back, Fugaku walked up to clasp his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back son, you were missed significantly. If you don't mind, could you go put on a shirt? It's rather chilly in here and I can feel you're freezing."

"Yes father. When I return, I'd like to discuss something very imperative with you all."

With that, Itachi walked towards the stairs and bounded up to where Sasuke assumed was his luggage in his old room.

He came back down five minutes later in a casual navy blue shirt and went to where the rest of the family was already seated in the living room. Mikoto and his father were in the love seat while Sasuke was on the sofa he'd slept on. When Sasuke realized he could no longer see his Aniki's bare chest, he felt strangely disappointed. Weeeeird.

Fugaku decided to bring up the subject,

"What did you want to talk about son?"

"It's about my living arrangements. I haven't been completely thorough about where I plan to live now that I've returned. I'm thinking of buying an apartment not too far from here."

What?

So he wasn't going to spend time with his Nii-san? He was leaving for a second time?

Mikoto looked slightly surprised but quickly shook if off to put on an understanding smile for her oldest son.

"Oh. Well, I guess I understand why you'd want to move out. A grown man needs to learn how to live on his own without relying on his parents."

Fuagku interjected," Itachi, I hope you're not asking for our permission. You're an adult and this is a decision you make for yourself, so we're not stopping you if that's what you're thinking. Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yes. I also want Sasuke to come live with me after he graduates. Only if he wants to though. If he plans on going to an out of city college, then I suppose I can't persuade him."

Then Itachi turned to him

"So Otouto, would you like to come live with me?"

Mikoto looked a little crestfallen at the prospect of also losing her baby boy and her expression said she just wanted to hold her youngest tight and never let him go…Yeesh.

Fugaku looked at him with a stern face that just _dared_ him to say no to the prodigy of the family (and basically the world). Apparently he didn't care about continuing to bond with his youngest son any longer (if you count talking about his duties, family business and occasionally Father bringing up how great Itachi was with Sasuke agreeing -cuz it was his duty.)

He didn't need any convincing really. He planned to stay in Japan anyhow because moving too far would be too much of a hassle and more expensive. Plus, he didn't want to be separated from his brother ever again. He didn't say that though, instead he tried to appear cool and aloof.

"I've already received my acceptance letter to Senju University, so sure, why not?"

"It's settled then. I've already picked out a condo that's located relatively close to that school actually."

"Wow, that's convi- wait, a condo? I thought you said you were buying an apartment."

"I would have chosen an apartment if it was just me living there, but now that you've agreed, I believe a condominium would suffice for the both of us."

Well at least he wouldn't have to deal with a drastic change of scenery considering the extravagant mansion he'd grown up in.

Still, a condo? How badass was that?

"Sasuke, watch your language young man!"

Oh shit, had he said that out loud? So much for cool and aloof. He was hanging out with Naruto too much.

Sasuke looked at his mom with a bashful and apologetic look, "Sorry mom."

Fugaku turned to Itachi, "When do you plan on moving out son?"

"As I've said, after Sasuke's graduation, so probably a day later. Which is about a week from now, right Otouto?"

"Yeah."

Father focused on him now, "Then I suggest you start packing already. Procrastinating is not an Uchiha trait."

"Yes father."

Mikoto stood up and moved slowly away from the living room with a melancholy aura. She went up the stairs looking very upset over the news she'd just received.

Sasuke felt slightly guilty for agreeing with no consideration for his mother (he knew she felt closer to him than Itachi), but he'd do just about anything in order to stay with his Aniki.

Fugaku watched her as well and just shook his head, "Don't worry boys, she'll get over it. You were bound to leave permanently sooner or later."

Itachi saw how he still wasn't convinced, "He's right Sasuke, don't fret over her motherly instincts taking over."

"I'm not, it's just that I didn't even think about how she-"

"Unless you want to stay here and continue to be…a momma's boy."

Momma's boy? How dare he? Sure he could be spoiled when he wanted to be, but he made sure he never asked for much. How shameful would it be to become like all those snobby rich kids out there.

"I am not a momma's boy!"

"Then don't get upset like one little brother. Nevertheless, we'll still visit here from time to time."

He sighed, "Okay then, this day has been pretty hectic for me, so I think I'll just go take a shower and head to bed afterwards."

Fugaku agreed, "That's fine, go right ahead."

Itachi looked apathetic as usual, but his eyes softened when they looked at him, "Sleep well Otouto."

His stomach started to feel fuzzy at the endearing words, but again, he ignored the strangeness, "Thanks, you too."

He then headed upstairs and walked to his room at the end of the hallway on the right. Closing the door, he went to his drawer to look for an extra set of boxers to bring with him to the shower that was connected to his quarters. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door before completely undressing and putting his clothes on the toilet lid. He turned on the shower head and stepped inside while waiting for the water to heat up. Once it was warm, he took his time finishing his essential bathing rituals. Finished, he stepped out and reached for a towel on the rack to dry himself with. Then he returned it and proceeded to put his boxers on.

He closed the door behind himself leaving the bathroom, and sluggishly made his way to his bed. He pulled the covers away and then pulled them over himself once he laid down. Finally, he let his mind wander through the day's frenetic events.

So this was it, a week from now, he would be moving in with his Aniki . He felt sorta giddy at the thought of how life would be like now with Itachi. He would most likely be seeing his brother every day and they would probably become as close as they'd been five years ago.

For some reason, that didn't actually seem to satisfy him as much as it should have. He felt like he wanted something more. Maybe it had to do with how flustered he'd been every time he'd glance at Itachi, or vice versa.

And the almost kiss incident! He really didn't know how to explain that. He'd felt an impulse to suddenly embrace his brother passionately without restrictions. Oh god, could it be that he was attract-no. No, no, no. That was totally wrong and disgusting. It was incest for Christ's sake. Again no, he guessed he had just been caught up in the moment and blamed it on his concussion giving him ludicrous thoughts.

Maybe Naruto was right and he just needed to get sexually active. That would surely distr-I mean dissuade his body's desire to act so immoral around people (Itachi) it shouldn't . He was not in denial

….Hopefully

TBC

(1)- That guy that always shows up to listen and give advice to the bimbos that got knocked up on sixteen and pregnant. No offense to the other teenage moms, but all these girls want to do is bitch about the father or the new boyfriend.

(2)- Fact: While photosynthesis requires carbon-dioxide and releases oxygen to produce glucose, respiration needs oxygen while inhaling and releases carbon-dioxide while _exhaling_. So it was just an exaggeration really. Seriously if you've haven't heard of photosynthesis by now, you're way too young to be reading this…I commend you for doing it anyways because I admittedly did it also.;D

Yeah this basically took me longer than I thought it would. It'll be a miracle if I update in less than two weeks maybe. Also, I was wondering if anyone could give me some advice on what careers I should give the Uchiha family. I couldn't decide on what kind of business they could run would suit them better.

Reviews are very much appreciated! So please and thank you, gracias, merci, arigato, graci, shukria, and etc. You get the point.

.


	2. The scapegoat

Disclaimer: The Naruto series and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (sigh) You're a lucky man Kishi.

Warnings: Some heated unexpected make out sessions between two male adolescents.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and for the advice. You guys have no idea how very flattered I am and I took everyone into consideration. Really, I just want to pop out of your screens so that you can let me love you for even giving this story a chance. \( ^3 ^)/

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was basically dragged into another country for two weeks (against my will) where the internet is a mere myth. And then my mom forced me to go to one of my church's youth retreats….needless to say, it was not exactly what I had in mind for fun. You don't want to be stuck in a room full of preachers and all you can think about is how you're going to finish your yaoi fanfic. Especially when they ask you to tell the class what you learned today.

Me:…I should've gone with Verizon. Why do you people always hold these things in dead zones?! (ﾉ=.=)ﾉ

Oh and I changed my mind about the honorifics, but I'll only be using them rarely. Like, only if it fits in really well with the story. Flames are also still not accepted.

Okay sorry. As you can tell I tend to ramble a lot and forgive me because I have no control over it at all. Alright, now I'm done. On with the belated fanfic!

* * *

The weekend passed by in a blur, leading to a very awkward Monday morning with the Uchiha family.

Not because of the silence that fell over the dining table (God forbid Uchihas fall under the habit of socializing). It was mostly due to the fact that mother dearest released sorrowful sighs every minute while preparing breakfast.

Eventually, Sasuke made an attempt at consoling Mikoto.

"Is something bothering you mother?"

"…._(sigh)_ It's nothing Sasuke."

What bullshit. Sasuke turned to his brother sitting across from him and mouthed, "I thought you said she'd get over it."

Itachi simply shrugged.

Mikoto turned off the stove and then walked to set down the plates on the table.

"Here you go boys, I made you both an omelet. Yours has tomato in it Sasuke."

Both brothers gave their thanks and proceeded to dig in.

Mikoto took a seat and started eating her breakfast as well.

Fugaku was eyeing the empty space before him, "Mikoto, I think you forgot-"

"What was that? Oh! Sorry honey, my mistake. I know you must be hungry, but I'm sure you'll get _over it_." She smiled sweetly.

Apparently his mom was going to turn all her anger towards Fugaku. He guessed it was because she was upset Fugaku wasn't even fazed by their youngest son's upcoming departure and wasn't trying to convince him into staying like she'd been 'subtly' doing the entirety of the last two days. For example, the fact that she was even _attempting_ to make breakfast; something they usually left up to the housekeeper. Apparently the lady had come down with a terrible flu or something, and it had broken Mikoto's heart so much she'd decided to give her the week off.

Yeah right, he bet she didn't even know her name, and he didn't think it was a coincidence that it also happened to be the final week he planned on staying here.

Itachi had sort of been receiving the cold shoulder from her since he'd been the one to propose the idea. If he hadn't been absent for five years, Sasuke was sure he would've been deprived of eating along with Fugaku.

Oh well, as long as she didn't take anything out on him he was fine.

Mikoto dove in a forkful of egg into her mouth. She seemed to wince at the first chew, but then acted as if it hadn't happened by moaning appreciatively after swallowing (somewhat forcefully).

"This is_ so_ good, don't' you agree Sasuke?"

He noticed Fugaku sporting a frown of displeasure he was certain was due to the taunting and the fact that his wife had just neglected him of the most important meal of the day. Really, he wasn't missing out on much.

He didn't know how Itachi could eat with a straight face because to be honest it tasted way too salty, too burnt, and had a sour aftertaste ( sadly, tomatoes did not make it taste any better), but he wasn't an idiot either. He replied deliberately, "Very delectable mother, I couldn't have asked for a better meal to start off the day."

Mikoto apparently saw this as a chance to try and induce him, "You know, it wouldn't just be today. I've been trying new recipes these last few days to show you that every day you could have a scrumptious surprise if you wanted."

He suppressed a grimace.

If this was another 'subtle' method she was using to try and tempt him, he'd pass. He'd need to buy a stomach pump first, plus this just gave him the greater motivation to leave as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble of learning how to cook something new (foreign especially) every day. I appreciate the offer though."

3.…2….-

_(Sigh)_

Sasuke sent his brother and father an insistent look that said 'Fix this'.

Fugaku stood up and opened his mouth to say what Sasuke thought was going to be the solution to the tense atmosphere, "How unsightly, it seems I'm late for work. I'll be heading off then. Have a pleasant day everyone."

Then he left. That coward, Sasuke hoped he starved.

It was quiet once more.

_(sigh)_

Itachi cleared his throat, " Mother, would you like to help us pick out the furniture we'll be using for the condo?"

Oh no. He **didn't**.

Even though he loved hearing that melodic voice, this was probably the first time he wished his brother had kept to his usual quiet self. Itachi didn't know what he was asking for. Shopping with his mom was (besides tutoring nitwits) the most frustrating thing he ever had to put up with. Even the housekeeper got frustrated with the outrageous grocery lists Mikoto left her with; making her waste her gas to drive around all of Tokyo in search of the rare foreign ingredients she had to check off of the list. He was surprised she hadn't quit already: needless to say, they've had a lot of housekeepers.

Mikoto stopped stabbing the deformed omelet to look at her oldest with wide eyes and then let out a beaming smile.

"Really?! I_ love_ shopping! Of course I'll help you. Maybe I should even invite Kushina over since interior decorating is her specialty. Though I do know a quite enough about it myself. Sasuke, what do you think of (1)chartreuse for your room sweetie? Or maybe (2)terracotta? "

See what he meant? He didn't even know how to respond to that. Was that a type of animal? If so, he was not having animal prints everywhere (dead fur made him look fat- he didn't need that reminder every time he walked into his room….not that he actually wanted to wear that kind of ridiculous fashion trend).

"Err-

"I believe Otouto's favorite color is black Mother. Any dark furniture should suit his room quite nicely."

'You're right, I'll keep that in mind. Sasuke you don't have to finish that barf I made. Just eat some cereal for today. Hurry though, I don't want you to be like your father and be 'supposedly late' for school."

His mother stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to phone Helga to come back in to work tomorrow. Hopefully she's recovered by now. "

The housekeeper's name was Heather actually, but he didn't bother telling her that.

Sasuke got up to obey his mother whole heartedly, inwardly grateful for his brother's nice save. Was there anything the man couldn't do?

He walked up and opened the pantry. While rummaging for cereal he heard his brother speak up. "I hope she doesn't try to use the house phone."

Even when he was five feet away, his brother's voice still managed to sound enthrallingly soothing- crap, where was that cereal. "Oh? Why's that?"

"I was going to give Shisui a call yesterday, but the telephone seems to have gone missing."

Damn. Hopefully his brother didn't know he was still susceptible to having temper tantrums. Sasuke thought about the also missing chair in the kitchen and hoped it would stay unnoticed. Itachi had a freaky way of connecting two and two together. Whatever, he didn't like that brother-snatching cousin anyways. Still, he tried to appear nonchalant. "Why didn't you just use your cell?"

"I did, but it seems his number no longer exists, so I'm guessing he changed it. I was going to look for it through the phone's caller ID."

Ha! Fat chance of finding _that._ When Itachi had left to study overseas, his cousin could've dropped off the face of the earth for all he knew. Maybe he didn't even change his number, maybe he just died of the strong depression that hit him when he no longer had the privilege to hump the floor his brother walked on. He obviously hadn't been interested in spending time with family if Itachi's ass wasn't around for him to kiss.

(Hmmm…Itachi's ass. Maybe there was a reason Shisui loved kissing it so mu-)

"You know what I'm not hungry really. I better head off to school now."

Sasuke then hastily made his way out of the house leaving behind his bemused brother by himself.

Had he said something wrong?

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to give me a ride. It only takes eighteen minutes to get there walking."

When Itachi remained silent, Sasuke assumed he wouldn't get a reply, but was then proved wrong.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Sasuke, but I've noticed that you've been avoiding me somewhat. Are you having doubts about moving in with me?"

Wow, he wasn't expecting his brother to notice that at all. But Itachi had always been observant, so it really shouldn't have surprised him (And he'd kind of made it obvious this morning).

He hadn't been avoiding him per say (they still spoke when given the chance), he'd just done his best to never get caught alone with him. Reason was because he was paranoid that a repeat resembling the kitchen incident might occur again. Also, it scared him that he didn't mind the thought as much as he should have. It was stupid, he knew, because eventually he would have to deal with it since they were going to be living together.

Hence why he'd accepted his brother's offer to drop him off at school.

Okay not true- it was because his idiotic self had left the headlights on for who knows how long causing his car's battery to die. He would've jump started the damn thing, but he didn't have any jumper cables, so when he reluctantly went back to ask his brother to lend him his, Itachi had merely suggested he drive him himself or he'd be late otherwise. He'd halfheartedly agreed; something he was starting to regret since the entire ride he'd been basically forcing himself not to linger on any part of Itachi's body. His brother wasn't helping the situation by donning a black wife beater that showcased his mouthwatering, pale yet slightly tanned muscled arms, and not to mention his protruding great collarbo-

Damnit he was lingering!

Okay _focus._

What had Itachi asked him again? Oh right- his (what he thought had been sly) aversion to Mr. Collarbones (which he would've 'slyly' continued to do if some fucked up deity up there hadn't decided to screw him and his car over this morning.)

"I'm not having second thoughts," He was going to have to confess somewhat," It's just that it's been so long, that I don't quite know how to approach you without getting anxious. I'm still getting used to the idea of you actually being here."

Itachi stopped at a red light and then turned to him with a contemplative expression as if to see if he was being honest. Thankfully, he seemed to believe him, "I suppose that's reasonable. To be frank, I had expected to receive a more resentful rather than a pleasant reception from you. Although I'm not complaining, Sasuke, doesn't it bother you that by father letting me pursue my career as a lawyer, you're next in line to inherit the family business? I feel like I've let you down by being selfish and leaving you to deal with the stress of taking on such a resp-

"_Stop it Itachi_." His snappy tone seemed to catch his brother by surprise if the slightly widened eyes directed at him were anything to go by. It made him feel a bit discomfited because he never raised his voice to Itachi, but no way in hell would he let his brother slander himself like that.

Yes, did he forget to mention that? Well, as it turns out, the real reason Fugaku had decided to stop regarding him as if he was the result of a broken condom, was because his first born son had shown to have a more promising future in law rather than business (which Itachi had been forcibly taking after finishing undergraduate school).

The first time Itachi had brought up the subject to Father about giving him the consent to become a lawyer; his answer had been a flat out hell-to-the-no. Something about how being the heir implied having the responsibility of taking over after Fugaku because it would bring honor and blah blah blah- Itachi had had no fucks to give afterwards since he'd only asked out of having manners. But since dear old dad had been a quite a dick, Itachi had sent in a few (forty) applications anyways for different law schools. In return his brother had naturally received an acceptance letter for each one he'd sent; some even offering to pay for all his expenses to attend.

Itachi brought up the subject again with the letters as proof that this was definitely his calling. His answer this time had been a hell-to-the-fucking-no.

Then came the _dreaded_ phone calls.

It started with just one or maybe two per week, but slowly it kept building up until everyday Fugaku was answering the phone only for it to be another college trying to convince him that Itachi should go study at their school because they were certainly more fancy pansy than Yale and were the best in blah blah blah- Fugaku had had no fucks to give afterwards since he'd only answered out of having manners. But they would just not_ stop_ and eventually he'd admitted defeat and went over to tell his son that he didn't even care if he wanted to go to clown school but that he had better become a damn well successful one. All this led to Itachi packing up and traveling on his merry way to Yale University to earn his master's degree and eventually taking up a job at a very successful firm. You didn't think his brother would actually listen to all that hoopla they'd been trying to sell him right?

I mean c'mon. It was Yale _law_ school. The number one school in _law._

He never bothered to find out why his brother was so against becoming Fugaku's successor, though he did wonder. Who would want to give up becoming their own boss? In the end, he was just dandy with it anyways, seeing as how he'd always wanted to get involved in the family industry, and now _he _was going to be the one taking after Fugaku and calling all the shots; something he would've never even dared to dream about.

The light turned green and Itachi slowly regained his focus on the road. His school was coming into view now.

Sasuke firmly spoke up," If anything, I'm grateful because thanks to you, I've gained the acknowledgement I've always wanted from Father. Becoming president of Uchiha Pharmaceuticals is a long way from now anyways. I still have to finish college. The only reason I should be upset is because you barely bothered to keep in touch with me, but I'm not. Your studies have always been important to you, so being preoccupied with so much work; it was obvious you couldn't have any distractions like me pestering you. I can understand why you left Aniki."

They were currently in front of the building's entrance. Itachi was looking at him with his usual stoic face, but something in his onyx eyes seemed sad somehow.

"Sasuke, that's not the only reason I left. First off, know that I never have and never will consider you a nuisance. Also, I went to America because they have programs that allow you to cut down a vast amount time you're expected to earn a degree. But it's law school, and you were right to assume that all the work had consumed the majority of my life, especially since I wanted to finish as quickly as I could. If I had stayed, I wouldn't have graduated as fast and I still wouldn't have been able to make time for us." He looked like he wanted to add something else, but decided against it.

Ignoring the look, Sasuke soaked in that knowledge and it made him realize something, "So, you're saying that I was partially the reason-"

Itachi's voice now sounded a little demanding and persistent, "No, _not_ partially. The _majority _of the reason I do anything is for you Otouto. You need to realize that." The authoritative tone and words only served to make him feel that strange tingle within the pit of his stomach again.

He wasn't use to being seen as a priority to anyone. Fan girls didn't count because he didn't trust that they wanted him for more than just his looks and money. Naruto had tons of other cherished friends, so he doubted he deserved to be seen as more important than any of them. He would never admit it to the moron though.

Itachi was looking at him expectantly with his captivating black orbs so similar to his own. Hell, he didn't blame him. Even though he knew he was the closest to his brother, it was still unusual for Itachi to be so open.

Trying not to sound awkward, he finally responded, "I -thank you Itachi. I'll make sure not to forget that, and you also -er-…mean a lot to me."

Oh good lord, now he was blushing like an idiot! And his voice, god it had sounded so embarrassingly meek by the end. Expressing himself had always been an issue for him. But damnit this was not the time for him to get socially awkward! He faced downwards to hopefully cover his stupidly red-faced state.

Itachi had noticed anyways. "Alright then, I know this is getting a little too oversentimental for us, so I'll just let you go. "

Relieved, Sasuke was prepared to leave, but instead he jerked when he felt a hand on his jean clad thigh.

Itachi patted his hand there twice, pressed it, but didn't move it away. "Have a nice day, and remember I'll also be here to pick you up."

He knew this was his chance to leave, however he found he was frozen in his seat. The seemingly innocent act his brother had pulled had caused him to have an unwanted-erm,…_reaction_. When he'd felt that hand press against his thigh, it was as if a sudden jolt had ignited tiny electrical sparks to rush up his spine and it took all his will power not to gasp in astonishment. He could feel the heat on his face rise up even more and start to spread throughout his body like a wildfire. Thankfully his tight jeans prevented his boner from becoming visible. His eyes strayed to Itachi's hand.

His brother had such long elegant fingers. His hand looked so smooth and gentle, yet at the same time it held this deadly mysteriousness his brother always seemed to carry (though he took pleasure in the fact that Itachi was more open about himself around him- even if it was only by a little), as if capable of committing devious crimes, yet still able to get away innocent with its seeming fragileness.

He wondered…what else could that deviant looking hand be capable of? Perhaps it could slide up a little more to relieve his cro-

Whoa. Those thoughts were bad. And wrong. And not right. Completely vile and impure. Just- they were _really _bad thoughts.

He really felt like telling his brother to move. His constrained erection was becoming quite painful. But he couldn't bring himself get out of his immobile state because a sickening part of him didn't want Itachi to relocate at all.

When he went to look up at his brother again, he saw a concerned expression depicted under those commercial long dark eyelashes. "Sasuke, you seem so flushed. Are you feeling ill?"

He swore his hear did a summersault that would put even an Olympian to shame when he saw Itachi lean forward, invading his breathing space, until his face was only mere centimeters away from his own. The other hand that was not on his leg moved to caress his flaming cheek. The touch felt so cool against his heated skin, moving from his cheekbone, to his forehead, and then finally it stopped at his neck. He hoped to Kami that his brother didn't notice how erratic his pulse was behaving.

His eyes strayed to Itachi's mouth that was much too close for his comfort. His brother had such soft, velvet looking li- no _no__**no**_! This was _not_ happening again. He was not _gay-_ or maybe he was? That would surely explain his disinterest in the female population and their hussy jugs of lard. It would also explain why whenever he watched porn he only masturbated to the parts where a nude male would show up on the screen to take the lead. And _only_ the ones that involved doggy style.

Now that he thought about it, it was painfully obvious what his sexual orientation was. But these homoerotic thoughts were surely not supposed to be directed at his brother for Christ's sake!

The velvet lips started to move.

" You feel feverish. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to school today? I don't mind driving you ba-"

"Sasukeeeeeee! "

There was suddenly a loud thump coming from his side of the car, and Sasuke snapped his head around to see a bubbly, tan blond looking down and grinning at him with his forehead pressed to the window.

He noticed how when his friend's azure orbs strayed behind him his eyes seemed to widen dramatically in recognition.

"Hey, I know you! Sasuke isn't that your-"

At that moment he realized he needed to leave the car _now _(thank god for the mood killer) and didn't hesitate to slam the door open with no consideration for Naruto.

The blond barely managed to move away before the door slammed him face first. " Oi! Watch it you ass. You almost injured a walking Adonis here."

Before closing the door, Sasuke reassured his brother hastily, "Don't worry I feel fine. I'll see you later Nii-san."

He wasn't even going to wait for his brother to say good-bye, so he slammed the door shut. But before he could turn around to make his retreat, he 'oofed' from the sudden heavy weight that had glomped him from behind.

"You're not even going to greet your best friend. So mean you frigid bastard. " Naruto nuzzled his neck.

Through the window, he noticed how his brother had his eyes narrowed at the sudden display of affection from the blond. For some reason, that look made him start to panic.

Facing the moron, Sasuke scowled and reprimanded him, "You loser, who the hell said you could touch me! ? Shove off, _now."_

Naruto immediately pulled his arms away and held them up in surrender. "Alright jeeze. Aren't you at least going to introduce me to your brother? I haven't seen him in ages. "

Just then a tire screeching sounded off and Sasuke wrenched around in time to see his brother speeding away.

The blond instantly deflated. "Or, maybe not."

Just great. Hopefully Itachi hadn't made anything out of the situation. He didn't want him to think that Naruto and he were da-

Wait, why was that bothering him? He'd never cared about people's opinions before. Even if his brother was an exception, he never bothered to reproach the blond because he was already use to his exaggerated friendliness towards everyone.

Still, come to think of it, Naruto was never _that_ friendly either.

"Naruto, you know I despise PDA, so explain to me why you pulled that stunt just now."

His blond friend donned a confused expression until realization about what the raven meant lit up his features. Then he crossed his arms and huffed indignantly "Damn Sasuke, you act as if I was molesting you!" He casted Sasuke a doubtful look, "Besides, I'm not so sure about that after seeing you so close together with Itachi in the car."

Wha- the blond actually saw that? He was about to go into panic mode again but realized that would seem even more suspicious. Okay, nothing to worry about. There was no way Naruto had seen the (shamefully one-sided) hormonal vibes that'd been radiating in the vehicle.

He went for a casual response. "He was just checking to see if I was sick or something. I'm fine though."

There, not exactly a lie.

Before his friend could manage a reply, he twisted around and started his trek to the school's front doors, "Come on idiot, let's get to class."

* * *

"Sasuke…hey Sasuke?..._**Oi**_ Sasuke!"

"_What?_"

"Hey don't get snippy with _me_. What's up with you anyways? You've been spacing out all day long."

They were currently eating outside in one of the lunch tables. 'They' as in Shikamaru (who was unsurprisingly sleeping, not eating actually), Choji (who continued to eat off of Shikamaru's bento after finishing his own), Sai (who refrained from calling Choji his special nickname from past experience), and let's not forget Naruto and Kiba (forever known as the dumb and dumber dynamic duo). Sasuke opted to take a bite out of his onigiri while mulling over the question.

He sighed inwardly. Well what was he suppose to tell him? Truth was he couldn't stop thinking over everything that had transpired between his brother and him this morning. Like, when the hell did his admiration and innocent affection for his brother turn into this sudden twisted desire that he had no control over whatsoever? He was suppose to be a normal upper-class japanase male raised in a strict household and brought up to have strong morals.

For instance, not longing to cross the boundaries between brother and lov-

"Sasuke! See, you're doing it again. Did you even hear what I just said?"

He glared menacingly. "Excuse me for not wanting to listen to that obnoxiously loud voice of yours. Just spit it out already."

"Well it's obviously not loud enough if I have to keep repeating myself. Anyways, the other day you came by, I forgot there was something I really needed to tell you. But since you were already gone, I called but you never picked up. You could've at least texted me back."

Sasuke frowned irritably. "You're starting to sound like a clingy girlfriend dobe. Maybe I just didn't feel like putting up with another headache your ramblings give me or, if you hadn't noticed, maybe I've been a little preoccupied what with my brother's arrival."

Kiba interjected, "Whoa, I didn't know you had a bro Uchiha."

"You never asked so I never brought him up.'

Sai decided to speak up, "Well since you're bringing him up now, I'm curious; If you share the same genes, from what I've seen in the locker room, his dick must be very impressive. Am I right or wrong?"

There was a "Sai I'm eating!" coming from Naruto, Kiba chocked on his drink and Choji just stared around awkwardly.

Sasuke was glad he'd finished his lunch because he knew he'd be having a coughing fit after hearing that like dumber over there. Instead, he blushed furiously (because he hated how that question had triggered very lewd images of a certain 'someone', which he shouldn't even be having) and glared daggers at the emotionless freak, " _Shut the fuck _up_ Sai_. How the hell should I know?"

"Do you at least know if he's available for a good fuck? Or does he not- what was it you said last time Naruto?- ah yes, does he not _swing_ for the rainbow team?"

Yeah, this was the downside of associating with Sai the flaming homo. If the man saw an opportunity for a potential bedmate, the guy never hesitated to jump the wagon (or in Sai's case- a man's junk). If being gay meant becoming like Sai, perhaps this was why he never considered _swinging_ that way. But really, can you blame him for denying it? No one wanted to be like the guy who walked around in belly shirts that read things like "Amateur Urologist", or, "Born gay, Fabulous by choice". Seriously, where the hell did he even get those shirts? You didn't see straight men walking around in shirts that said, "Amateur Gynecologist", and if you did, that shirt was a straight up lie.

His glare increased ten-fold. For some reason the idea of Itachi getting intimate with anyone (Sai especially) set him off greatly. One more word about getting it on with his brother and he swore he was going to flip the fuck out.

He eyed his chopsticks. They seemed pointy enough.

Sensing the raven's malevolent aura, Naruto did his best to gain back Sasuke's attention, "Oh yeah, how's that goin for ya? I'm a little disappointed that I probably missed some big mushy brotherly reunion between the two of you. Is wittle Sasuke happy to have his big brother back?"

"Fuck off," He did not want to be reminded of how _happy_ his 'wittle' Sasuke had been acting since Itachi showed up. Wanting a change of subject, he reminded the blond. "What were you going to tell me that was so important?"

Happy that he'd finally gotten to the point he'd been wanting to make, Naruto excitedly proclaimed, "Sweet, okay then, get ready to be totally psyched off! Because _Uzumaki Naruto_ is throwing a graduation party _this_ Saturday!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Is that it? You always throw a bash at the end of every year, so I think we've all figured that out by now."

Naruto looked as if he'd been expecting that and was positively beaming now_, _"Yes, but this year, I'm gonna be holding it at my godfather's beach house!"

Now that seemed to catch everyone's attention.

Kiba unbelievably exclaimed , "There's no way Jiraya is actually letting you use that whorehouse of his!"

The banshee yelling dispelled the sleep-induced coma Shikamaru had been in. He tiredly lifted his head up from his crossed arms on the table and proceeded to squint in an agitated manner. "Can you please stop screaming? I'm trying to catch some shut-eye here."

He was ignored.

Naruto countered, "It is not a whorehouse! He only brings in the sluts to his apartment. And yah-hugh he is. Pervy sage said I could throw a party there as long as I hook him up with some of the desperate girls that show up. So long as I don't mention his age, I can totally manage that."

Kiba rubbed his hands in anticipation, "Well in that case, count me in. Who's bringing the booze?"

"Oh that. Yeah, don't worry about it. The old man is hooking me up by scamming Granny into handing over half her supply."

Everyone nodded in understanding. By 'Granny', they knew the blond meant Principal Tsunade. The woman was the worst gambler in all of Tokyo and betting against her always guaranteed a sure win for you. She was also a drunkard, and even though she said she was cutting back, Sasuke (and probably the whole school) had a suspicion (now confirmed) that the waft of sake lingering in her office did not come from the supposedly 'rare' air freshener that only she could manage to obtain; it wasn't even plugged in right! Why the school board decided to give her the principal's position will always remain a mystery because she was not exactly the best role model if you asked him.

Shikamaru was about to make another attempt at resting his eyes for a bit again, but just then the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded off. He groaned dejectedly.

Choji patted his best friend on the back comfortingly, "Cheer up Shika, you'll be able to sleep away the entire (3) three months of summer vacation soon anyways. Tomorrow's our last day and graduation is on Friday.."

That last sentence seemed to trigger something in Sasuke's head.

And then he remembered-

Crap.

Though he doubted it, hopefully the blond wouldn't be _too _upset with him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going! ? "

Sasuke winced at the ear piercing yell. He then directed an annoyed glare at the blond." What's so hard to understand? I'm. Not. Going; simple as that."

Naruto sent him an incredulous stare. "Sasuke, this is definitely going to be the party of the century, even the college seniors are coming. Don't forget you're valedictorian. It's not a graduation party without one!"

At the blond's exclamation, Sasuke felt the car swerve a little. "Idiot, keep your eyes on the road!"

"Don't tell me what to do, I know how to drive!"

He seriously doubted that, but nevertheless the blond focused back on the roads.

He was currently sitting in Naruto's passenger seat. See, while dozing off after finishing one of his finals, a vibrating coming from the forgotten cell in his pocket caused him to snap out of it with a jolt. Grumpily checking to see who'd rudely awakened him from his stupor, his irritation had quickly dissipated when he'd seen it was a text message from Itachi. His brother had written that he wouldn't be able to pick him up because he'd forgotten the interview for the new firm he'd applied to was today. Sasuke had been disappointed yet at the same time relieved (cuz frankly, he was tired of the jumbling emotions and the cardiac arrests he went through every time Itachi was in near vicinity). He'd just texted back that he was fine, wished him good luck, and that he would catch a ride back with Naruto since they did share their last period together. Plus this had also been the perfect opportunity (Or so he'd thought) for him to break down the news that he wouldn't be able to attend the graduation party.

"Well?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "…well what?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Aren't you gonna tell me why you've decided to skip out on the greatest party in the history of life!"

Knowing how persistent his friend was, he just decided to come out with it, "I'm moving out."

"That can totally wai-

The blond stopped mid-sentence once he registered the uttered words.

"M-moving out? When the hell was _this_ decided? To _where_? "

Another swerve. He clutched on to his seatbelt. Definitely should've walked home.

"I don't know where exactly. My brother's taking care of that. All I know is that it'll be more convenient for me since it's located near Senju Uni."

He saw Naruto's frantic expression simmer down with the obvious relief that he would still be staying in Tokyo. He was still insistent though. "Why so sudden? And what do you mean your brother? Shouldn't you be deciding where you wanna live?"

This is where he smirked, "It was a last minute offer. I'm going to be moving into a condominium with this Saturday. So I can't just bring in all my stuff and leave him to unpack everything while I go out and enjoy myself."

But the blond didn't seem to hear the last part. "You're shitting me! A fucking condo. Well damn Sasuke, you always get everything don't you? All you need now is a fucking supermodel for a girlfriend."

Okay no. Sasuke would never get together with a model. Those women were synthetic; nothing about their supposed good looks was ever truly real. He preferred natural beauty, where you didn't have to hide behind an artificial mask compiled of makeup and other man-made products.

"Tsk, I have better taste than that moron."

Just then another voice decided to join the conversation. "Oh, so you actually have a preference? What a surprise, I had the impression that you were practically asexual. "

Oh yeah, Sai was also riding with them. He didn't know why and he honestly didn't care. Usually he tried his best to remain indifferent to Sai and his blunt derisions, but for some reason this guy was really grinding on his nerves today. It could be because he was sick and tired of all the fagotry that had gone on in the present day and Sai, the epitome of gay, wasn't aiding to sooth his agitation.

"Just because I don't go around dumbfucking unlike _some_ people, doesn't mean I don't have a sex drive."

"No, it means you're a pathetic outcast that actually bothers to practice abstinence. It's the twenty-first century, if you haven't slept with anyone by now at your age, it just looks pitiful."

"It would also be quite pitiful if your face were to meet my fist if you don't decide to keep your comments to yourself you _sleazy fa-_

Naruto knew now was the time intervene. "Would you look at that? Sai here's your stop man. I'll come by to pick you up after I finish dropping off Sasuke."

Sasuke took a glance outside. They were currently parked in front of a store called (4) Dick Blick's Art Materials.

Really, why didn't that surprise him?

Sai opened the backseat door and got out of the car, but instead of heading straight inside the store, he stopped right in front a wary Sasuke's open window. "I'm sorry if I offended you. There's nothing wrong with wanting to keep your virtue intact. Especially with sleazy people like me roaming around. "

"Yeah, well you should be." He would've left it at that, but a punch to his shoulder made him turn around to see an expectant and reprimanding look donning the blonde's face. What, he didn't expect him to apologize did he? The guy totally deserved it, he even said so himself!

By the still pointed glare, he realized that yes, he _was _expected to apologize. Whatever, turning back around he replied unenthusiastically (Only because he knew Naruto wouldn't take him home until he said _something)_, "Look don't worry about it. I'm not offended; you've said worse before. I was just having an off day and your remarks weren't exactly welcome, but I'm not taking back what I said, no offense."

"Sasuke!"

"It's alright Naruto ," he then smiled that irritating fake smile of his, "None taken Sasuke. By the way, would you do me the favor of finding whether my theory concerning your brother's anatomy is correct? It'd be most appreciated. I suggest waiting until he gets in the shower, and it doesn't hurt to bring back proof. An exposed picture or two would do just fine. "

Before the raven could inflict any harm (He'd already snapped his hands forward in an attempt to strangle the obviously suicidal man), Naruto swiftly turned the car around in a hasty U-turn and proceeded to rapidly veer off into the streets.

Damn that guy was so lucky Naruto drove away before he could get a good grip on that sickly pale neck of his. How dare he show an interest in his Aniki! That shady whore didn't deserve to be with someone as great as Itachi. No, the only one good enough to share that kind of intimacy with his brother was _only_ he _himse_- Fuck. Where did that come from? He didn't like the way his sudden possessiveness was twisting his logical mind.

Taking a glance at Sasuke, Naruto could tell by the faintly furrowed brows ( He was so glad he'd finally learned how to read his apathetic friend) that something was troubling the raven so he tried to find a way to cheer him up. And then it hit him. "Heeey Sasuke! I've got a great idea and I'm sure just gonna be thrilled to hear it. Wanna know what it is?"

"Not really."

"Great, why don't you invite Itachi over to the party as well? It could be like your own little welcome back present of sorts for him. Besides, my parties don't start until late at night and moving in won't take all day long. You can just leave the unpacking for another day."

The hell that was so stup-actually….it was not a bad idea. Perhaps it could even help clear away any doubts Itachi might still be having over Sasuke's reluctance in spending time with him. Yes, that could work. They would spend the whole night chatting, drinking, and when the mood would strike them, eventually move onto the dance floor where they would engage in a heated grinding session until-

Argh! No, _not_ grinding- he meant dancing. A nice _dancing_ session.

Damn what the fuck was wrong with him.

And why was Naruto still staring at him? Oh right, he still hadn't given his opinion over the blonde's pure-not-for-the-purpose-of-committing-incest -idea.

"I guess that could work. I still have to ask him though so don't get your hopes up. I don't think I actually recall ever seeing him attend those kinds of parties."

"Yeah but lucky for him, Uzumaki Naruto is known for throwing the best shindigs in all of Japan! He's definitely gonna want to go after you tell him what a great host I am. Think of it this way; I only caught a glimpse of him, but from what I saw he's a real good catch. If he goes, all the girls will be all over him and you won't have to viciously ward them away from you anymore. It's a win-win situation."

"As if. Itachi would never get together with a-

And all of a sudden Sasuke felt like such a fucking fool. He'd never even thought about the fact that his brother could actually be a very straight man. Which shouldn't have been so startling; he distinctly recalled his brother dating a red haired girl back when Itachi was a senior in high school. He didn't remember what had happened between them or when the relationship had broken off, but that wasn't the point. The point was that his brother was just a regular heterosexual that had probably dated other women and for some reason it made him feel so fucking _sick._ Sick because he wanted his brother in ways that he shouldn't. Sick because wanting his brother made him realize he was also homosexual. Sick because it turns out his twisted fantasies and immoral yearnings would always be just that- mere _fantasies._ And sick because he shouldn't have been having any of these revelations at any point of his life in the first place.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Look, did I say something wrong? Or- I know, it's because of what Sai said earlier right? Look, don't sweat it. It's no big deal; I'm also a virgin remember ? And I have loads of friends who I can guarantee don't pity me, and if they did, I'd kick their ass because there ain't nothin wrong with staying above the influence. Believe it! "

He snorted. What a dork. Without really wanting to, he felt his lips curl up into a smile. A very small, almost undetectable one, but a smile nonetheless. Even if what he said had nothing to do with the real reason with why he was so distraught, just the fact that he_ cared_ made him very grateful that he managed to keep a friend like Naruto. Especially considering how much of a jerk he was to the other.

He turned to face the blond . " Naruto, you should know by now that I don't care about anything that STD transmitter has to say."

"Well then it was something I said right? Look if you don't want to go, I'm not forcing you. I know you really did miss your brother a lot, and I don't blame you for wanting to spend as much time as you can with him. Even if you were still really grouchy, I've never seen you full of so much life as today, well up until now that is."

Naruto twisted around to face him and Sasuke suddenly realized they were already parked in front of the Uchiha manor. His silence apparently triggered his blond friend to become more desperate. "Sasuke just tell me what's bumming you out so much. I can't help you if you don't say anything. You know I would never judge you for anything right?"

Oh if only what Naruto said was true. He knew he could never reveal that he was incestuous to his friend. Naruto would be disgusted and no doubt think he was just a freak. He could already picture their friendship ending right then and there. But if it had been anything else, he knew the blond would've accepted him and any other flaw he had. Really, there was no girl out there that deserved to be with such a great guy. How the blond managed to stay single completely baffled him. He was a bit of a blockhead yes, but his heart of gold and winning personality made up for it.

He was also pretty handsome, even with those whisker-like scars on his otherwise unblemished tanned face; it for some reason only enhanced his striking features. And combined with that bright yellow hair and cerulean eyes, Sasuke realized the boy was indeed a natural beauty. He liked natural beauties.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You know what, its fine, you don't have to tell me if it's that personal. Just know that you can always count on me to always be there for you no matter what it is. And I know you don't care but –

"Naruto, you talk too much. Just shut up for once."

…."What the hell man! I was just trying to –

"You didn't let me finish. Just shut up so that I can tell you something I feel I need to get off my chest."

Naruto immediately quieted down. He took on a solemn look and then directed a firm nod as sign for Sasuke to go on.

It never failed to amuse Sasuke seeing his blond friend donning such a serious expression on his usually goofy (yet still good looking) face. It was kind of adorable.

Wait…-what? Adorable? That word was not in his vocabulary. Uchihas didn't use those kinds of silly phrases. But still, that didn't deny the fact that the blond _was_ adorable. And gorgeous. Oh god, what did this mean? Could it be that he was developing an attraction for his best friend?

He realized the thought didn't seem to bother him so much. In fact…, he could find nothing wrong with it. Like the blond had said, since becoming friends with him (albeit unwillingly at first) the year his brother had left, Naruto had never failed to be there for him whenever he'd felt like he could no longer handle his stressing life. Whether it was only to hear him angst about struggling to juggle sports, school, work, and his overbearing father all at the same time, Naruto was _always_ there. Yes, this was the man he should be interested in. Not his brother. That was probably just something his irrational mind had come up with due to some pent up hormones. It was only a sick phase he was going through, and (hopefully) it would eventually just pass.

"You know, when people say they want to get something off their chest, they normally follow by voicing out whatever they wanted to confess. By the way, you should really smile more often, it suits you."

Suddenly he'd never felt so relieved. He was initially just going confess that he might be gay, but now there was no doubt about it. He bit his lip in anxiousness. Now how to confess to the blond that he was now the object of his desires and get him to return his wishes. Because there was no way he was going to allow rejection. Nah-uh, no one rejected Uchiha Sasuke. If anything, Naruto should be grateful. He knew a lot of people that would kill to be in his friend's position right now.

"Naruto, say someone developed …an attraction for you. No matter who or what gender, if their feelings were truly genuine, would you deny them the chance to see where it could go if you gave him or her a shot?"

Naruto looked genuinely surprised by such an unexpected question. "W-what, er, .what do you mean? _(Gasp )_ Does some guy have a crush on you? Sasuke, if he's making you uncomfortable you should still find a way to let him down gently. It probably wasn't easy for him to come up to you and admit he was interested in someone as intimidating as you. Tell him that you like girls and-

"But I don't."

"And tell him that-…..wait… _wha_t?"

"I said I don't like girls. You still didn't answer my question by the way."

Overcome by shock, the blond responded mechanically, "I….I don't know. I guess yeah I would give him or her a chance. I'm bi anyways. But what does that have to do with anything?... Stop being so mysterious man!"

He was bisexual!? Really this was almost like some kind of sign. "Honestly, you can be so dense sometimes Naruto."

"Why are you insulting me now? And what did you mean you don't like –hey! What are you doing?!- Let go of m-mmmphh!"

While the blonde had been frantically waving his arms around, Sasuke had latched on to both of his tanned wrist with one hand and pinned them up against the window above the blonde's head. He'd then used his other hand to grip that strong jaw and swiftly leaned forward until his mouth came in contact with Naruto's skinned toned lips, effectively cutting off whatever the blond was ranting about.

The foreign feeling of his mouth meshing with another's was surprisingly pleasant. His heart was beating so frenetically he could feel it pounding against his eardrums. Underneath him Naruto was stock still, probably too shocked to even process what was going on. Sasuke, getting worried that maybe he'd rushed into this, attempted to lure Naruto into participating by leisurely licking along the seam of the blonde's soft lips to ask for entrance. His action caused the blond beneath him to gasp in surprise, and feeling bold Sasuke took the liberty to plunder his vigorous tongue into the warm cavern. The first thing he noticed was that the blond had a refreshing taste; a mixture of mint and spice. He decided he could get use to that and did his best to explore every inch inside that cavity. He licked along the roof of Naruto's mouth and his response was a shiver from the other male. Tired of the one-sided kiss, he used his tongue to tentatively coax the other man's slick appendage to partake in the intimate caress. He sensed the other man's hesitance but to his relief he eventually felt the other's tongue start to timidly stroke his own and he wasted no time in reciprocating the act. No longer worried the blond would push him away he let go of the other's wrist to get a good grip on the unruly blond locks. Soon enough they were both breathing intensely and their tongues were having a lustful battle for dominance, which Sasuke won by delving his tongue so far down the other's throat until he was practically choking the blond. His frenzied actions caused him to receive a wanton moan from Naruto, who now had his arms clinging almost desperately to Sasuke's broad shoulders.

But right when he reached inside the front of Naruto's shirt to feel over a hard abdomen he was abruptly pushed away by the hands on his shoulders causing their lips to disconnect with a loud _'pop'_.

Before he could question it, Naruto spoke up breathlessly, "Wait, _(pant)_ Sasuke, you're moving too, _(pant) _fast."

Right, he knew that. He'd just gotten caught up in the moment. This was the first time his lust had been directed at someone that didn't make him feel ashamed afterwards. After taking in much needed oxygen from the intense lip-lock, Sasuke responded, "Sorry, you're right. I just couldn't restrain myself once you started to kiss me back. It felt too nice."

His words seemed to have caused the blond to finally realize the full impact of what they'd just done. _"Oh my _god_ you just __**kissed **__me!_**"**

He smirked self-contentedly. "I didn't hear any complains when you kissed me right back."

"How can you act so calm? This is serious Sasuke! Damnit I just feel so…so.."

Crap, did he come off to strong. What if he just ruined his chances of finding a scapegoat? Sure he could just find someone else to distract him from his perverse urges for his brother, but surely it wouldn't feel as right as when he was with his best friend. Still, if the blond didn't want this, he wasn't going to force him to, but he also didn't want to hear the rejection. "Stop. You don't have to say it. If you regret it so much, I promise we can just pretend like this never even happened. We don't ever have to bring it up and I don't mind just staying fr- Ow! Idiot, what was that for!?"

"For being a prick. You come up and confess that you're gay to me and before I can even let that sink in you practically tongue rape me. And then you want me to pretend like this never happened because you came up with the crazy idea that I regret kissing you back. Stop jumping to conclusions; if I never wanted it I would've bitten your tongue off in heartbeat. All I wanna know is when you-

"Wait, so you liked it? Does that mean you're willing to give us a chanc- Ow! Would you stop that!? " He rubbed his abused shoulder while directing an agitated glare at the blond.

"Would you let me finish? This is why you jump to conclusions! But to answer your first question; yes, I did like it. A lot. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. But if you want me answer your second question, answer mine first. How long have you felt this way? And why did you decide to, you know, 'show' me now?"

"That's two questions."

"_Sasuke."_

"Fine, fine I'll tell you. Not too long ago actually. I've always felt close to you, but this whole attraction I have for you is just recent."

"…..how recent?"

Damn he'd been hoping to avoid telling him that. But there was no getting around it. If he wanted this to work, he shouldn't start off by lying. He already felt bad that he only wanted the blond so that he wouldn't have to stay bitter over something (or someone) else he couldn't have. But this was for his own good; he needed to find a way to move on from his twisted, immoral impulses. Plus like he said, it actually felt right being more than friends with Naruto.

Still, he hesitated, "…..I realized it today, and I showed you because I-

"_Today_! Sasuke, I like you and everything but I'm not so sure you know what you're saying. It took me a _year_ for me to realize it, and another one to accept that nothing could ever happen between us. How can you be so certain?"

He couldn't help but feel like a jackass for not noticing that the blond had been pinning for him for so long. But it also pleased him that in their entire friendship, Naruto had never pushed himself onto him, but instead had always just been looking out for his best interest (although there had been a few suspicious gropes in between here and there) ."You know you should really take your own advice. Now, before I was rudely interrupted, what I was going to say was that the reason I decided to 'show' you that I wanted- no wait, still want you is mainly because what you said made me realize that you're the one I should be interested in. I was initially just going to admit to being homosexual, but when you said I could count on you to never judge and always be there for me, I knew that most of it was true. I'm not saying I'm sure about what I feel for you, but what I am positive about is that whenever I'm with you, I don't feel like it's pointless; that my craving for you doesn't feel wrong at all. For me, it's enough to want to try and see where it could go for us."

Naruto looked absolutely dumbfounded by the end of his long speech. "Wooow. I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much about your emotions. That's so…..fucking gay."

Immediately Sasuke was prepared to mercilessly beat the moron senseless with a brutal fist poised in the air, but before it could land the blond started waving his arms around and began to frantically make up for his mistake.

"Not that I'm not flattered! You know cuz I know a lot of girls _and_ guys that would fucking murder to be in my place right now. (Ha! He _knew_ it ) So, um, yeah…okay, why not?"

He lowered his arm and directed an inquisitive arched brow at the other. "Why not what?"

"Why not give it a shot. You and me that is. Who knows, maybe you'll grow to share what I feel for you. Because I don't just like you for your looks. Your personality, although pretty harsh and cynical, is something I've grown use to and I wouldn't want you any other way than you are now. So let's just agree that whatever happens in the end we'll stay friends no matter what, because I don't ever wanna lose my bond with you."

"….And you said_ I_ was gay." He could sense the other was about make another jab at his shoulder but he noticed the blond realized that by his playful smile, he was only teasing. Really the blond was just so easy to rile up.

Naruto also smiled and decided to tease right back. He fluttered his eyelashes in a ridiculous attempt to look flirtatious. "Only for you I am. And don't deny that you don't like it Sasuke_ baby_." The blonde then began to cackle uncontrollably at seeing Sasuke's unamused expression.

He rolled his eyes and was about to smack the idiot for making that absurd comment, but he had a better idea. He smirked sinisterly at what he was about to do and while the blond was still laughing hysterically he grabbed on to the other's collar and yanked him forward causing the blond to yelp in surprise.

"You're right. I did enjoy it, and I would like to again, Naruto-_kun._"

Their faces were only millimeters away from each other so the blonde's glare from under those golden eyelashes seemed more intense. "Hey what gives! Don't you ever call me that aga-mmmmph."

Naruto had tried to shove him away at first, but his forceful and insistent mouth eventually caused the blond to concede and participate. Wow, he should've tried using this method to shut his friend up years ago. Or correction, not friend- he meant boyfriend. They were together now right?

He pulled away for a brief moment to sate his curiosity. "This means we're going out right?"

Naruto snorted, "No, I always make out with guys I'm not interested in. Obviously we're going ou-mmmph."

Yes, he could _really _get use to this. But while his mouth was heatedly exchanging fluids with the other male's, somewhere deep in his subconscious he wondered:

How long would this serve to satiate him from what he actually terribly desired?

* * *

Please. I beg you. Don't kill me. Trust me that the main pairing in this story will be Itasasu. For my plot to work, I had put in some slight SasuNaru. And there will be more, but I can guarantee that those moments will only go up to pg-13 at most. So don't worry; it's nothing too drastic. I still plan on making my OTP eventually have hot steamy intercourse. But I'm warning you now…I plan on making this one very loooong fic.

(1) Shade of green.

(2) Shade of red.

(3) In Japan, spring break starts with the end of the academic year in March and ends on April 1st with the beginning of a new academic year. But since I want Sasuke to have much more liberty to go out and enjoy himself, we're just going to assume that Japan lets everyone out of school for three months of summer vacation.

(4) It is an actual store. I don't know, I guess I just put it in for shits and giggles because I can actually picture Sai shopping at a place like that.

Again, reviews are very much appreciated! I really do like replying to everyone that reviews to show my gratitude, but if you guys don't want me too, just ignore it this time and I'll know not to bother you anymore. Muchas gracias ! \(^ . ^ ) /


End file.
